LoVendoЯ
LoVendoЯ is an all-girl pop rock band under . The band is led by former Morning Musume member Tanaka Reina. History 2012 On June 5, the "Tanaka Reina to Band Yaritai Joshi Member Daiboshuu" audition was announced. The auditions began on June 16, targeted for female vocalists and guitarists around 15 through 22 years of age who wanted to be in a band led by Tanaka Reina. On November 18, it was announced that Uozumi Yuki, Okada Marina and Miyazawa Marin were the winners of the "Tanaka Reina to Band Yaritai Joshi Member Daiboshuu" auditions. It was also revealed that the band was allowing fans to submit a name for the band, from which the members would choose a name they liked. 2013 On February 3, 2 months since the submissions, the band was revealed to be named "LoVendoЯ" when their official website was opened. The band performed live for the first time on March 2 at MUSIC FESTA Vol.0 and had their first live tour in spring. On March 15, the official LoVendoЯ blog was opened, with the first post appearing on March 16. Also on March 15, the Morning Musume Spring 2013 Tour began, in which LoVendoЯ was the regular opening act. On March 24, they started their first live tour LoVendoЯ First Live Tour 2013 Haru ~Lavender~. The tour dates where during the weekdays due to their activities in the Morning Musume tour. On May 22, the day after Tanaka graduated from Morning Musume, LoVendoЯ's first mini-album, LoVendoЯ Cover The ROCK, was released. Beginning in June, LoVendoЯ became a part of the M-Line Fanclub. On June 6, it was announced that LoVendoЯ's first tour would be extended with a slightly different twist. The extended tour, known as LoVendoЯ First Live Tour 2013 Ver.2, had a different setlist and overall experience. The tour took place from July 11 through August 30. On July 4, it was announced that LoVendoЯ would perform at the 2013 J-Pop Summit Festival in San Francisco, California. http://lovendor.jp/news/201307041 On July 27, LoVendoЯ performed a solo concert at the Pagoda Stage in Japantown. On July 28, they performed at Union Square at Downtown San Francisco along with Kyary Pamyu Pamyu, Kylee and Daichi. On October 1, they were transferred to . 2014 On February 16, it was announced at Music Festa Vol.2 that they would be releasing an original mini album, called Bukiyou. From April 15 to July 19, they will have a joint concert tour with . On December 31, during the second Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ show in Osaka, it was confirmed that LoVendoЯ will have a major debut in 2015. Members *Tanaka Reina (田中れいな)' - '''Vocals '(Leader)' *Okada Marina (岡田万里奈) - Vocals *Uozumi Yuki (魚住有希) - Guitar *Miyazawa Marin (宮澤茉凛) - Guitar Supporting Members These members are not featured or credited. *Hayashi Tabasa (林束紗) - Bass *Kiyoshi (清) - Bass *Kobayashi Kaori (小林香織) - Drums Discography Albums #2013.05.22 LoVendoЯ Cover The ROCK (ラベンダーカバー The ROCK) (Cover Mini Album) #2014.04.23 Bukiyou (不器用) (DVD Mini Album) #2014.11.05 Ikujinashi (イクジナシ) (Mini Album) Original Songs *2013 Honto no Kimochi *2013 invasion ~INST~ *2013 Real *2013 Sweet Treat *2013 Oh my friends DVDs *2013.12.06 LoVendoЯ Archives 2013 *2014.xx.xx M-Line Club Live Event at STB139 ~Hinamatsuri ni Kansha wo Komete~ Concerts *LoVendoЯ First Live Tour 2013 Haru ~Lavender~ *LoVendoЯ First Live Tour 2013 Ver.2 *LoVendoЯ LIVE TOUR 2013 DecembeЯ *LoVendoЯ LIVE TOUR 2014 SprinteЯ ～Bitter&Sweet～ * LoVendoЯ LIVE TOUR 2014-15 ～貴方の心(ハート)を盗(いただ)きます～」 Concerts Participated in *MUSIC FESTA Vol.0 *MUSIC FESTA Vol.1 *MUSIC FESTA Vol.2 Works Radio *2013– LoVendoЯ no Rabu on (LoVendoЯの『らぶおん』; ''LoVendoЯ's Love Sound) *2013– LoVendoЯ no Level-Я (LoVendoЯのLV-Я) Trivia *The name of the band is a portmanteau of the words "Love" and "Vendor". In Japanese, the name is pronounced the same as "lavender" (ラベンダー). *The same day the band members of LoVendoЯ were revealed, Tanaka Reina announced her graduation from Morning Musume. *During the auditions, the original candidates who auditioned for vocalist did not have the image or the vocal ability to be capable of performing alongside Tanaka Reina. Thus, the staff decided to start auditions all over again just for the vocalists. Okada Marina was selected from the second auditions. *The average age in the group is 22.5 years old (as of late-December 2013). External Links *Official Site *LoVendoЯ's Official Blog *Official YouTube Channel *Former Auditions Website it:LoVendoЯ Category:2012 Units Category:Up-Front Agency Category:6th Generation Category:LoVendoR Category:M-Line Category:Up-Front Create Category:Groups featured in Girls Live